Zawsze będę cię chronić
by Kocham-Else
Summary: Co by się stało gdyby Elsa znalazła Annę w bibliotece po zdradzie Hansa? Czy Elsa zdoła uratować Annę?


Warstwa zimnego lodu pokrywała całą bibliotekę. Wkrótce biblioteka zamarznie, włącznie z Anną. Jej niby narzeczony zdradził ją i zamknął w tym zamarzającym pokoju. Anna wiedziała, że jej czas się kończy. Czuła jak coraz szybciej zamieniała się w bryłę lodu. Jednak zanim to się stanie, musiała zrobić jeszcze jedną ważną rzecz: uratować Elsę. Musiała dostać się na lodowy wierch i ostrzec Elsę o Hansie i jego planach.

Elsa była zamknięta w lochach przez kilka męczących godzin. Nie mogła już znieść swojej niewoli. Cierpiała wiedząc, że królestwo jest w niebezpieczeństwie i jej obecność w Arendelle powoduje zagładę. Ale najgorsze było to, że nie wiedziała co się stało z Anną. Elsa dobrze pamiętała, że straciła kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami i przydarzyło się, że w ataku paniki nieumyślnie skrzywdziła Annę. I w obawie, że przypadkiem jeszcze bardziej skrzywdzi Annę, bezmyślnie wypędziła ją za pomocą ogromnego potwora. Jak to mogło się stać? Elsa musiała odnaleźć Annę i upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku i przeprosić ją za to zachowanie. Wiadomość, że Anna nie wróciła z górskiej wyprawy zaniepokoiła Elsę.

Elsa musiała uciec. Skoncentrowała swoją moc na stalowych kajdanach, które rozpadły się z trzaskiem zamarzniętej stali. Elsa była wolna. Pobiegła do drzwi i użyła mocy, aby je zniszczyć. Potem biegła przez pałacowe korytarze z nadzieją, że nikt jej nie zauważy. Za nią z posadzki wyrastały lodowe sople ostre niczym kolce. Gdy przechodziła przez korytarz prowadzący do biblioteki, usłyszała słaby głos. Od razu poznała, że to głos Anny.

Elsa użyła mocy, aby zamrozić zamek i otworzyć drzwi. Gdy zobaczyła Annę, prawie się rozpłakała. Anna leżała na podłodze, trzęsąc się z zimna. Jej włosy były białe jak śnieg a skóra była pokryta szronem. Elsa przypomniała sobie moment z dzieciństwa, kiedy uderzyła mocą Annę w głowę i kosmyk rudych włosów zmienił kolor na śnieżnobiały. Tym razem to nie był tylko kosmyk białych włosów. Elsa doskonale wiedziała, że śmierć Anny zbliża się. Odłamek magicznego lodu dotarł do serca Anny i powoli ją zabijał. Elsa nie mogła patrzeć, jak życie opuszczało jej młodsza siostrę. Nawet po trzynastu latach odosobnienia wszystko co Elsa potrafiła to skrzywdzić Annę.

Anna nie mogła uwierzyć swoim oczom. Jej siostra, która miała być w lodowym pałacu wróciła do zamku, żeby uratować Annę i wreszcie pokonać tego okropnego Hansa.

– Elsa! Wróciłaś mnie uratować! Musisz działać szybko. Już nie ma zbyt wiele czasu. – powiedziała Anna.

– Anna! – powiedziała Elsa z wielkim żalem – jesteś cała lodowata.

– Elsa musisz mi pomóc. Na pewno jest jakiś sposób aby roztopić ten lód w moim sercu. Wierze, że potrafisz mnie uratować.

– Nie rozumiesz, że to była moja wina. Ja strzeliłam lód w twoje serce.

– Nie. To po prostu był wypadek. Wiem, że to było nieumyślne.

– Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Ja cię skrzywdziłam i przeze mnie zamieniasz się w lód. Przepraszam. – Elsa nałożyła drewna do kominka i używając krzesiwa, próbowała rozpalić ogień.

– Nie obwiniaj się. Próbowałaś panować nad swoimi mocami, żeby mnie nie skrzywdzić.

Wreszcie Elsie udało się rozpalić ogień. Pomogła Annie przysunąć się bliżej kominka. – Ale ty zginiesz przeze mnie. – powiedziała z wielkim żalem. Nagle Anna zasłabła i straciła przytomność.

Kilka minut później Anna odzyskała przytomność i próbowała się podnieść. Niestety była za słaba.

– Muszę cię zaprowadzić do trolli. Oni są twoją ostatnią nadzieją.

– Już byłam u nich z Kristoffem. Powiedzieli, że tylko akt prawdziwej miłości może mnie uratować.

– Mówisz o Hansie? Na pewno jest w zamku. Musimy dostać się do niego.

– Hans nigdy mnie nie kochał. Kiedy poprosiłam go o pocałunek prawdziwej miłości on powiedział mi, że nigdy mnie nie kochał. Okłamał mnie. Użył mnie tylko po to, żeby zostać królem.

– Ale Hans był twoją ostatnią nadzieją. Nie mógł tak zrobić.  
– Zrobił wszystko co w jego mocy, aby przyśpieszyć moją śmieć i zostawił mnie w tym pokoju, żebym umarła. A to nie wszystko. Powiedział mi, że planuje cię zabić, żeby zostać „bohaterem" Arendelle. Elso, musisz uważać na Hansa.

– Ten drań! Zabiję go i pokażę mu kto naprawdę rządzi Arendelle! – wykrzyknęła Elsa ze złością. Temperatura spadła i lodowe kolce wyrosły z podłogi. Annie zajęło kilka sekund, żeby skojarzyć, że Elsa była tak zdenerwowana, że gotowa była zabić Hansa.

Zanim Elsa zezłościła się bardziej, Olaf wszedł do pokoju i od razu zauważył Annę. – Anno, co się stało? Gdzie Hans? – zapytał.

– Hans nigdy mnie nie kochał. Udawał, że mnie kocha, żeby zdobyć tron. – odpowiedziała Anna.

Obecność Olafa trochę uspokoiła Elsę.

– W porządku. Na pewno coś wymyślę. – powiedział Olaf.

– Nawet nie wiem co to miłość – powiedziała Anna.

– To łatwe – odpowiedziała Elsa – miłość to jak bardziej się martwisz o kogoś niż o siebie.

– Tak jak Kristoff – dodał Olaf.

– Kristoff? Czy to ten mężczyzna który był w pałacu? – zapytała Elsa. - Z tego, co widziałam, naprawdę martwił się o ciebie i twoje bezpieczeństwo.

\- Tak! – odpowiedział Olaf. – Kristoff tak kocha Annę, że przywiózł ją do Hansa i odszedł na zawsze.

– To znaczy, że Kristoff uratuje Annę. – powiedziała Elsa.

– Tak! – odpowiedział Olaf.

– Zostań tu z Anną i nie spuszczaj jej z oka. Ja idę szukać Kristoffa. Tylko on potrafi uratować Annę.

Minęła cała godzina a Elsa wciąż nie wracała. Coś było nie tak. – Hans wciąż jest w zamku – powiedziała Anna.

– Tak. Ale Elsa jest na dworze i szuka Kristoffa – powiedział Olaf.

– A jak Elsa nie dotarła do Kristoffa bo Hans ją znalazł? Elsa może być w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Nie martw się. Hans nic jej nie zrobi.

– Powiedział, że chcę ją zabić. Muszę iść i bronić Elsę.

– Nie możesz stąd wychodzić. Nie martw się. Dobrze wiesz, że Elsa powstrzyma Hansa.

– Wiem, ale... jak Hans znalazł sposób na unieszkodliwienie mocy Elsy?

Anna wstała i wyszła z pokoju. Dla osłabionej Anny każdy krok był ogromnym wysiłkiem. Ale dzięki determinacji szła naprzód. Musiała dostać się do zbrojowni. Tam była broń, która dałaby jej szanse w walce z Hansem.

Hans był dumny z siebie. Właśnie przekonał radę Arendelle, że trzeba skazać Elsę na śmierć. Wszystko szło według planu: Anna nie żyje, Elsa ma wyrok śmierci, a Hans zostanie królem. Nikt nie potrafi go powstrzymać. Kątem oka Hans zauważył zbliżającą się postać. Miała białe włosy. Jakim cudem ona jeszcze żyje? Miała umrzeć w bibliotece. Drzwi były zamknięte na klucz. Nie mogła się wydostać. To niemożliwe. Nieważne. Hans widział, że postać posuwała się powoli i trzęsie się z zimna. Już niewiele życia jej zostało. Ale jej agonię można trochę przyśpieszyć.

Hans zbliżył się do Anny. Z bliska widział jej lodowatą skórę i wzory płatków śniegu na niej. Wyglądała tak pięknie. – Och Anno, jest mi tak smutno, że do tego doszło.– Hans próbował pokazać smutek, ale niestety słabo mu to wychodziło: miał wielki uśmiech na twarzy. – Byłaś tak głupia, że praktycznie oddałaś mi swoje królestwo. Myślałaś, że mnie powstrzymasz, ale nawet nie potrafiłaś się sama uratować. Pozwól mi sobie pomoc i skrócić twoje cierpienie.

Hans nie przestawał mówić. Anna nigdy więcej nie zakłóci jego planów. Hans wyjął swój miecz.

– Nigdy... nie... wygrasz... Elsa cię... za...bije – powiedziała Anna słabo.

– Przecież już wygrałem. Po twojej śmierci Elsa od razu się podda. I ja będę królem Arendelle.

Hans podniósł miecz i... upadł na ziemię. – NIE! – wykrzyknął w agonii. Czuł jak jego całe ciało trzęsło się z zimna a skóra szybko zamienia się w lód. Nie mógł wytrzymać tego bólu. Po chwili książę zamienił się w bryłę lodu.

– Elso! Uratowałaś mi życie. A jak dobrze trafiłaś twoim lodem. Prosto w serce. – wykrzyknęła Anna z radością. Elsa wróciła w porę i użyła swoich mocy, żeby zabić Hansa i ocalić Annę.

– Jeszcze cię nie uratowałam. Kristoff cię uratuje – powiedziała Elsa, wskazując palcem na Kristoffa.

Kristoff podszedł do Anny. – Przepraszam, że zostawiłem cię z Ha... z tym okrutnym człowiekiem. – przeprosił Kristoff.

– Nic się nie stało.

– Mogę cię pocałować?

– Oczywiście.

Kristoff pocałował Annę. Pocałunek był słodki, miłosny i... zimny. Nie zadziałał. Jak to mogło się stać? – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. – powiedział Kristoff w desperacji. Kristoff znowu przycisnął swoje usta do ust Anny. Niestety Anna wciąż była zimna jak lód.

\- Kristoff, zanieś Annę do biblioteki. Tam jest kominek i będzie jej ciepło. – rozkazała Elsa. Kristoff z łatwością podniósł Annę i zaniósł ja do biblioteki, gdzie położył ją przy kominku.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła Anna, za słaba, żeby mówić dłużej.

– Myślę, że coś znajdę w książkach – powiedziała Elsa, przeszukując polki. – Znalazłam!

– Więc jak możemy ocalić Annę? – zapytał Kristoff.

– Encyklopedia Klątw – Elsa przewracała kartki, próbując znaleźć coś o tej klątwie. – Klątwy wieczne: Aby usunąć wieczną klątwę, trzeba zabić twórce. Klątwy zabijające: Aby usunąć zabijającą klątwę, ten przez nią cierpiący musi zabić tego, kto ją rzucił.

Elsa podeszła do Anny. – Kocham cię – powiedziała – Będziesz dobrą królową.

– Nie rób tego, proszę. Ty jesteś królową Arendelle, a nie ja.

– Anno, nie ma innego wyjścia. Musisz mnie zabić. To jest jedyny sposób, aby cię uratować.

– Nie zrobię tego. Ja nie zabiję swojej siostry.

– Musisz. Inaczej nie uratujesz Arendelle i nasi ludzie zginą w krainie wiecznego lodu. Musisz mnie poświęcić, aby ocalić Arendelle.

W ręku Anny Elsa wyczarowała lodowy miecz.

– Nie zrobię tego. Elso, wiem, że potrafisz mnie ocalić. Proszę spróbuj. Wierze w ciebie.

– Ja nie potrafię. Anno, proszę. Musisz mnie... poświęcić... – królowa rozpłakała się – żeby uratować... nasze królestwo.

– Elsa... – powiedziała Anna słabo – mój czas już się kończy. Jeszcze możesz mnie ocalić... Ja nie chcę... ja nie... mogę... cię...

Mówiąc ostatnie słowa, Anna zamieniła się w bryłę lodu, ale jej łzy wciąż leciały z oczu. Niestety, zanim Elsa przytuliła bryłę lodu, łzy też zamieniły się w zimny lód.

Elsa trzymała lodowy posąg Anny jakby to jeszcze była jej żywa siostra. Ciepłe łzy spływały po jej policzkach. To już był koniec. Anna nie żyje i Arendelle też. – Przepraszam! Przepraszam Anno. Nie chciałam, żeby tak się stało. Tylko próbowałam cię chronić. – Elsa łkała. – Już nigdy mi nie wybaczysz.

Na miejscu Anny stał lodowy posag. Nic nie zostało z tej ciepłej kochającej osoby. Jej dusza opuściła jej ciało i znalazła się w niebie razem z rodzicami.

Wielki smutek panował w bibliotece. Odkąd Anna zamarzła Kristoff i Olaf ronili gorące łzy, dobrze wiedząc, że Anna nigdy nie wróci. Kristoff miał zamiar przytulić Elsę i Annę, ale powstrzymał się, wiedząc, że to tylko bardziej zasmuci załamaną i niestabilną królową. Po chwili Kristoff zauważył, że lód, który otaczał bibliotekę zniknął i powietrze zaczęło się ocieplać. Spojrzał na posąg Anny i wydawało mu się, że zaczął się roztapiać, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to na pewno była tylko jego wyobraźnia.

Ciepło, które zaczęło promieniować od Elsy, otaczało lodowy posąg Anny. Kiedy ciepło dotarło do serca Anny, zaczęło je roztapiać. Elsa, nie odczuwała ciepła, wiec była nieświadoma tego, co się działo dookoła niej. Nie czuła jak posąg zamieniał się w żywą, ciepłą Annę.

Anna poczuła jak jej dusza została ściągnięta z nieba na ziemię, wracając z powrotem do ciała. Czuła jak życie i ciepło powracało do nie. Ale najbardziej czuła ciepły uścisk i łzy Elsy. Anna wróciła do życia. Od razu przytuliła swoją siostrę i pokazała jej moc siostrzanej miłości.

Zanim Elsa zrozumiała, że Anna żyje, poczuła, że ktoś ją przytula. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła żywą Annę, tuląca ją w ramionach. – Kocham cię – powiedziała Anna.

Elsa z niedowierzaniem zapytała – Ty żyjesz! Ale jak? Byłaś bryłą lodu.

– Uratowałaś mnie miłością – odpowiedziała Anna, jakby to było oczywiste. – Twoja miłość roztopiła mnie a moje poświęcenie dało ci możliwość to zrobić.

– To znaczy, że zgodziłaś się na śmierć, żebym mogła się nauczyć jak cię roztopić? – zapytała Elsa.

– Tak! Bo wierzyłam, że dasz radę mnie roztopić. Poświęciłam wszystko, żebyś żyła. Tak samo jak ty. – powiedziała Anna.

– Rzeczywiście. Twoje poświęcenie było aktem prawdziwej miłości, co nauczyło mnie jak roztapiać lód.

– Tak – uśmiechnęła się Anna.

– I teraz będziemy razem na zawsze. Możemy robić wszystko razem. Bawić się, lepić bałwanki, jeździć na łyżwach, piec ciasta... tak jak było, kiedy byłyśmy małe. – powiedziała Elsa słodko.

Anna puściła Elsę i spojrzała przez okno. – Zobacz! – wykrzyknęła z radością. Zima zaczęła zamieniać się w lato. Śnieg prawie zniknął i kwiaty zaczęły kwitnąc. Za parę godzin lato wróciło i Arendelle było jak wcześniej. Tylko tym razem siostry były razem i zaczęły nowe wspólne życie dzięki mocy siostrzanej miłości.


End file.
